This invention relates generally to folders and in particular to a wallet type folder having a slide-stiffer assembly for holding the folder in the open position to provide a rigid writing surface.
Folders for holding papers such as restaurant receipts, golf score cards and similar items should be small enough to fold to a size which permits the folder to be kept in a pocket of a user. Such folders should also be large enough to hold the item in a position convenient for signing. Conventional folders which are small enough when doubled over to store in the pocket of the user are not large enough in the folded position to provide a large enough writing surface. However, when opened up they tend to bend along the spine and do not provide a convenient writing surface.
This folder solves this and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.